Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-69.18.50.2-20130318215828
Idea: Final Destination 6- College student Jason Connors, his girlfriend Sarah, and a group of friends go to a football stadium which has just reopened. Its roof was under reconstruction after parts from Flight 180 crashed into it some months before. During the first game of the playoff season, the incomplete roof collapses and falls on the unsuspecting crowds below. Deaths in Premonition- Jason Connors- As he makes it to the exit of the stadium, the stadium seats collapse under him, crushing him to death Derek Jay (D.J) Miller- Pushing his sister out of the way, D.J is hit on the back by a falling headlight and electrocuted to death. Sarah Miller- Sarah is running right behind Jason to the exit of the stadium but when the stadium seats collapse she is the first to be crushed right before Jason. Michelle Dawson- Seeing her boyfriend D.J die in front of her, She runs down the stairs to try to get to another exit. But since she is on the fourth floor, she is accidently pushed and falls over the balcony. She holds on and is almost saved by a man trying to help her. But he is killed by a falling headlight, and sends Michelle falling on to the field below, dying on impact. Nicole Bronco- Nicole is crushed to death by the roof Wilson Callow- Wilson is crushed to death by the roof Bill Jackson- As Bill attempts to help a young woman who is holding on to the balcony for her life, a swinging headlight hits his face, killing him instantly. Terence Williams- Terence is tries to jump over a sheet of glass separating him from the exit but parts of the stadium fall on him and sends his head slicing through the glass Markus Victorian- Markus is the first to die as a small sharp piece falls on his head right before the entire stadium collapses. 180 people die, including these 9 people (how’s that for irony) Saved- Jason, D.J, Sarah, Michelle, Nicole, Wilson, Bill, Terence, Markus, Death’s List- Markus- His car mysteriously breaks down on the side of the highway. As he steps out the car he is nearly hit by a truck from “Taggert Logging”. He avoids being hit by the truck only to be hit by another car. He survives as he’s flung into the air and hits his own car. The impact to his car knocks a cooler with beer set between the front seats over, changing the position of the stick shift in his 1967 mustang and sending the car forward crushing his head to death. Terence- At a construction site, Terence taking a break with friends while he watches another co-worker life using a crane to put up a metal sheet against the building the crew was working on, a sign with the engraved words "Drink Responsibly". He laughs as he drinks his beer with a few friends. Something goes wrong and the crane lifting the sign collapses onto the edge of the building, crashing through it and sending bricks flying everywhere. Terence tries to avoid being killed by falling bricks, only to realize too late that his death comes by the flat sheet of metal that comes falling down right after, cutting him right down the middle. ' Wilson & Nicole'- While in bed surrounded by romantic candles, in the room above the air conditioning unit turns on and blows a tall lamp onto the wires behind a TV. The sharp movement creates a spark that sends a surge down to the apartment below. The surge spreads through the circuits around the couple’s apartment, turning it into a ticking time bomb. Nicole is told to make a sandwich for Wilson. Nicole turns on the hall way light, the light bulb explodes. She grabs one of the candles and walks over to the kitchen. She turns on the kitchen light. That simple action sends a surge through the wiring below the floors onto the gas pipe of the stove. She puts the candle down by the stove, grabs the bag of bread and turns on the stove. A large explosion occurs, killing Nicole and Wilson. Bill- Bill is taking a bath and listening to radio. There’s a crack at the bottom of the tub and some water is leaking. The window in his room blows open and the wind pushes the door to the bathroom open. The door knocks the lamp over the bathroom mirror, sending it swinging to the floor. Terrence gets up from the bathtub, slips, falls, and his face crashes into the lamp, electrocuting him Cheating Death)) Michelle- Kills D.J by hitting him with a car to break the design. She is put into an Asylum. Jason & Sarah survive. Death Doesn’t Like To Be Cheated: Michelle drowns mysteriously in the bathtub at the Asylum where she is placed, considered suicide. Jason and Sarah are killed some time later at a theatre in paris when it collapses and kills everyone inside. (The same theater that would have killed Rory (Final Destination 2)